I Will Protect You, Kyu part 1
by alwayskpop4ever
Summary: " Waeyo Euisa?, Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya", Tanya Siwon lagi " Mian, jika saya harus menyampaikan berita buruk ini pada Anda", sahut Euisa serius DEG…


" I Will Protect You, Kyu" part. 1

Cast.

Cho kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Member Suju

Genre : Brother

Cho Kyuhyun

Hai…namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenal diriku bukan?, Hahahaha…., yah aku dikenal sebagai Magnae yang paling terkenal dengan ke Evil-an yang ku miliki. Kalian ingin tahu siapakah hyung yang paling ku sayangi di Super Junior?. Hahahahaha…, yah aku akan memberitahukannya kepada kalian.

~ Lee Sungmin

Ia adalah Hyung pertama yang sangat ku sayang, bukan hanya karena aku dan dia berada dalam satu kamar bersama. Tetapi, di dalam diri Sungmin hyung, aku menemukan sosok Ahra noona yang saat ini menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai Mahasiswi di luar Negeri. Huft…, membicarakan tentang Ahra noona, aku jadi sangat merindukannya.

Tetapi sekarang kita kembali lagi, mm…selain Sungmin hyung hangat dan lembut, tetapi Sungmin hyung sangat menjagaku. Ia sangat memahamiku, bahkan apapun kesukaan dan apapun yang tidak ku suka, Sungmin hyung sangat mengetahuinya.

Jika Sungmin hyung adalah seorang yeoja. Aku pasti akan berpikir untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hahahaha…, pemikiran yang tidak wajar, Hahahahaha…

~ Teukie

Kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenal hyungku yang satu ini. Yup…, dia selalu disebut-sebut sebagai Angel. Yang dikatakan banyak orang sangat benar. Bagi kami Super junior, ia adalah seorang Angel. Teukie hyung adalah hyung kedua yang sangat ku sayangi.

Awalnya aku berpikir, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa dekat dengannya. Tetapi…, setelah penghargaan pertama yang Super Junior peroleh, dan saat itu ia memelukku, dan mengatakan kepadaku " Kamu juga sudah bekerja keras, Kyu", aku merasa, bahwa aku dapat merasakan sosok seorang hyung dari dalam dirinya.

Ia sangat hangat pada siapapun juga, dan Teukie hyung juga selalu protect pada semua dongsaengnya, termasuk diriku. Hm…, dan aku sangat menyayangi Teukie hyung. Ia adalah salah satu idola dalam hidupku. Aku suka kerja keras dan semangat yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada kami. Aku banyak belajar darinya.

~ Choi Siwon

Hahahahha…, membicarakan hyungku yang satu ini. Kalian semua pasti tahu, bahwa ia adalah Pengawal di dalam Super Junior. Tubuhnya yang kekar, dan tinggi. Bagi banyak yeoja, ia adalah sosok pangeran yang sempurna.

Meskipun Siwon hyung adalah salah satu anak Pengusaha ternama di Korea, tetapi itu semua tidak membuatnya sombong, dan angkuh. Karena Siwon hyung selalu mengatakan pada kami, " Itu bukanlah kekayaanku, tetapi milik appaku. Dan aku tidak berhak memiliki semua hasil jerih payah dari apa yang appaku lakukan". Perkataannya sangat benar. Dan aku memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Siwon hyung.

Siwon hyung adalah salah satu dari para hyung yang selalu protect kepadaku. Tetapi, perhatian yang Siwon hyung tunjukkan padaku sangat berbeda. Ia sangat….sangat….dan sangat protect terhadapku.

Tetapi, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku sering bertanya kepadanya," Kenapa, hyung terlalu menjagaku?, aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung, bahkan keluargaku pun tidak sebegitu protectnya padaku", tetapi apa kalian tahu jawabannya?. Hm…, ia mengatakan kepadaku" Itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu Kyu, hyung tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, dan hyung menyayangimu karena hyung tidak memiliki namja dongsaeng".

Jawabannya memang masuk akal, yah…Siwon hyung sangat menyayangiku karena ia selalu cerita padaku, sejak kecil ia sangat ingin memiliki dongsaeng namja, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Siwon hyung hanya memiliki dongsaeng yeoja. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Itulah ketiga hyung yang paling kusayangi, tetapi bukan hanya mereka saja. Melainkan aku sangat menyayangi semua hyungku.

" Kyu…, apa yang kamu lakukan disana?, senyum-senyum sendiri", lamunanku buyar, ketika Donghae hyung melemparkan Bola Basket ke arahku, dan aku menangkapnya dengan kedua tanganku.

" Aish…hyung ini. Hampir saja mengenai wajah tampanku ini", sahutku narsis kepadanya

" Mwo?, Hahahahahha…, dasar narsis", ledekknya

" Biar saja", sahutku dan memeletkan lidahku kepadanya

" Kajja, kita main bersama, hyung dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita di lapangan", ujar Donghae hyung kepadaku

" Ok…", sahutku

Sembari mereka berjalan bersama ke luar dari Dorm dan menuju Lapangan di belakang Dorm. Donghae menanyakan, tentang hasil Chek Up yang ia lakukan 2 hari yang lalu.

" Bagaimana hasil Chek Up mu, Kyu?", Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun

" Ommo…, aku lupa hyung, hasil itu hari ini sudah bisa diambil", sahut Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Donghae mengingatkannya tentang hasil Chek Up nya

" Jadi kamu belum mengambil hasilnya?, aku pikir Siwon yang mengambilkannya untukmu", ujar Donghae

"Siwon hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

" Nde, tadi Siwon menelponmu , Cuma Siwon bilang, kamu tidak menjawab teleponnya, jadi dia mengatakan kepadaku, untuk ke Rumah Sakit dan mengambil hasil Chek Up mu", sahut Donghae menjelaskan

" Owh…, ya sudah kalau begitu hyung. Nanti kalau Siwon hyung datang, baru ku tanyakan apa hasilnya. Aku berharap, tidak ada apa-apa denganku hyung", sahut Kyuhyun sambil memantulkan Bola Basket yang dipegangnya

" Yah, semoga saja Kyu. Hyung dan yang lainnya juga sangat berharap, kamu akan selalu baik-baik saja", sahut Donghae dan merangkul pundak Kyu

Hospital

Siwon yang menemui Euisa yang memeriksa Kyuhyun 2 hari yang lalu, Siwon duduk di depan Euisa itu. Kedua alis Siwon saling bertautan, sesekali ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena gugup, bahkan nafas beratpun sesekali ia hembuskan. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran akan hasil Chek Up Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana hasil dari Chek Up dongsaeng saya Kyuhyun, Euisa?", Tanya Siwon cemas

" Chamkanman", sahut Euisa itu, dan mencari file-file pasien yang tersusun di atas mejanya. Setelah menemukan File yang ia cari, Euisa itupun membukanya dan menyampaikan hasilnya kepada Siwon.

" Dari hasil Chek Up ini…", perkataa Euisa itu terputus dan ia menatap Siwon, lalu menghela nafas beratnya. Dan Euisa itu terasa berat untuk menyampaikan hasil itu kepada Siwon.

" Waeyo Euisa?, Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya", Tanya Siwon lagi

" Mian, jika saya harus menyampaikan berita buruk ini pada Anda", sahut Euisa serius

DEG…

Waktu seperti berhenti, dan Siwon terdiam mematung, ketika Euisa itu berkata kepadanya harus menyampaikan berita buruk kepadanya.

" Be..berita buruk?", sahut Siwon pelan

" Nde", sahut Euisa itu

TBC

Hayo…, berita apa yang Euisa itu katakan pada Siwon?

Ada apalagi dengan Kyu?

Tunggu kisahnya ya.


End file.
